pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silas Yarrow
Silas Yarrow also called Professor Yarrow or Professor Silas Yarrow, is a recurring character and Pokemon Professor from Sinnoh University in Hearthome City. He is an expert authority in Pokemonthropology and Anthropology and is currently seeking to study the ancient peoples of Sinnoh and the Legendary Pokemon from the same legends, and is hoping to do this through the discovery of the Spear Pillar. Basic Information *Yarrow's height is 5'8" *Yarrow's astrological sign is Libra *Yarrow's dream is to prove the existence of Sinnoh's Legendary Pokemon *Yarrow's favourite food is currently unknown *It is unknown who Yarrow wishes to fight *The amount of Pokemon caught and owned by Yarrow is currently unknown Early Life Not much is known about Professor Yarrow's life before the series though it is mentioned by him that he took inspiration from Markus Alexios for his own studies on Legendary Pokemon though he did not let it consume like the latter did. It is also known that Professor Yarrow was still studying for his second degree when Markus Alexios was thrown from the scientific community. It is also known that he met Sam at Lake Verity prior to the start of the series while studying the Legendary Pokemon of the Lake. History Sinnoh Saga Though Professor Yarrow has only made one appearance in the series, it has been mentioned that he has met two of the main characters before, one prior to the series, and once during their series, though between chapters. His first and official appearance was in The Curse of Mt. Coronet, where he is seen by the group inside of the afformentioned mountain, searching for a way to reach the Spear Pillar in order to further his studies and theories about the Legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh. His conversations with the group were brief, though it was revealed he was a Professor of Anthropology and Pokemonthropology at Sinnoh University before he departed. Yarrow was seen later in the chapter, as a flashback of Sam's, as the latter remembered meeting him at Lake Verity the previous fall, and was mentioned right after by Jeremy who recounted his encounter with the Professor. It is unknown where he currently is, but it was mentioned he had a meeting in Oreburgh City which contributed to his quick departure. Personality Professor Yarrow is shown to be calculating and very reserved, rarely showing any emotion, except for the briefest of smiles every so often--though they are extremely rare. Rarely ever wasting a word and never talking unless absolutely necessary, Yarrow is shown to cut right to the chase and is always to the point. Yarrow's reserved nature can even be seen as a form of intravertedness, which is supported by his refusal to take on interns or aides to help him with his studies and research, as he is always depicted alone. Professor Yarrow can also been regarded as extremely intelligent, as, at only 27, he has two degrees and is considered an expert in both. Yarrow is also extremely against any forms of unecessary violence, as he demonstrated his disagreement, to the point of disdain and vehemence, for the actions of the ancient peoples of Sinnoh, as it was their warring that caused them to be driven from their mountain homes, a war, he claims, was caused by greed and malice. Category:Recurring Characters Category:All Characters